


Then Again...

by ngm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures
Genre: Almost Dry Sex, Anal, Anticipation, Batman Bottoms, Batman Sub, Build up, Dry Humping, Finally Fucking, Joker Dom, Joker Tops, M/M, Mad Love Missing Page, Missing Page of Comic, Restrained Sex, Scene Add, Teasing, This has been slow burning for them both, Tied Up Sex, anticipation sex, feelings reveal, sexual banter, slow burn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: This is based on this post - http://mollyfondle.tumblr.com/post/158997417260/sooooo-maybe-i-drew-a-picture-and-wrote-anA scene continuation from that amazing The New Batman Adventures comic book and the episode "Mad Love" comic book where the Joker is taking a chained up Batman down from being dropped into a tank of piranhas by Ms. Harley Quinn.The Joker decides maybe not to look a gift-horse in the mouth, especially if that gift horse is a tied up Batman with his ass in the air...





	

  
_**Goddamn Her!!!** _

Harley, trying to steal his thunder! That she had managed to manhandle the Bat all the way _here_ , chain him up and hoist him above a fish tank of ravenous piranhas had only infuriated him.

 _Sure_ , she wanted to impress him, but this was HIS shtick! The over-achieving was not cute, it was stepping on his act!!

The Joker palmed his chin, looking at ever-so-stoic Batman casually hanging upside down like he wasn't bothered-- and in all honesty, he probably _WASN'T_ bothered in the slightest, he had a godforsaken BAT habit, he probably SLEPT upside down.

Shaking his head, the clown tsk'd as he began to task himself with letting the Bat down. No, no, this wouldn't do.

Sloppy, careless... He was getting angrier as he lowered Batman to the bar, nearly hugging his legs as he unhooked the chain.

"No **STYLE**! No respect for _PROPRIETY_! Tell ya what, Bats. Let's just pretend this whole thing never happened.." The Joker grinned with relief as he set those heavy legs down. Good _God_ , was the Bat made out of lead? How the **HELL** did Harley do this? "And let's just do this some other time, okay?" The clown moved around the bar, crouching to pat the still silent Batman's cheek.

"Hnn.."

"Great, see ya!"

He'd get her, all right. Maybe he'd hang Harley from her pigtails above a tank of goddamn _manatees_ after dunking her in spirulina and let them slowly gnaw her to _death_ , foolish child. Blowing out some steam and a little whistle at his next plan, the Joker began to stride away, leaving the Bat, bound and prone, Bat-Ass-- _Waitasecond_.

" _Then again..._ " The Joker murmured, brow furrowing in contemplation as he glanced back over his shoulder at the Batman.

This was, _after all_ , from the right perspective, not that bad of a gift. He couldn't rightly **kill**  the Batman, no no, that was off the table but...

The Joker spun on his heel, hands on his hips as he stared down the length of his nose at the bound  man, then clapped his hands together and began to rub them, a wide, wonderful, sinister grin splitting his face in half.

"Why pass up such a... _Mmhmh_... perfect opportunity?" He murmured as he strode back to the bar and his hands slid right up onto that perfect, pert, out-of-sight-way-too-often ass and squeezed, feeling the Batman buck and tense immediately.

_**"JOKER!"** _

" _Whaaaaaat!_ Do you think I'd pass up a chance to get at this exquisite Bat-ass?"

Batman should have figured, his eyes shutting for a moment as he pressed his cheek against the lacquered top of the bar he was splayed across and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you've got it in ya... _Puddin'_." Bruce egged on, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he stifled making a haughty face and the Joker narrowed his eyes at the pet name that wasn't his to give, raising a hand and slapping one great big curve of ass.

" _Cheeky-_ \-- Oh _Bats_ , we both know that you wouldn't be able to handle it..." The Joker breathed out, he raised one hand to his mouth and pulled off his glove with his teeth and switched to the other, making sure to keep one palm on the Batman's rear. He hadn't flinched when got smacked... but truth be told, the clown hadn't really gone to town yet... Just testing the water... Just dipping a toe into the jacuzzi, baby.

The Batman lifted his head as much as he could, feeling a little smug despite being chained from neck to ankles.

"You wouldn't last... and we _BOTH_ know that..." He rumbled, giving the clown as much side-eye as he could, the corner of his mouth finally turning up in a smirk. They had toed this line before, the tongue in cheek, so to speak, the push and shove... Never quite going all the way, but getting awfully close to making somebody momentarily miserable with a nocturnal emission.

" _Batsy.._. the only position _you_ are in right now..." The Joker shifted, pressing his already pitifully hard prick against the black spandex covering the ass he had been so thoroughly fondling. "Is to gratefully take _all_ that I have to offer... and why look a gift horse in the mouth?" The clown breathed, spreading the Batman's ass as he ground his cock against him.

This was not the first time they had gotten each other aroused... but tonight, even if it was only to spite Harley ( _it wasn't_ ) he would claim his Bat.

Bruce dropped his head back to the bar, his jaw clenching as he struggled not to push back into that slow grind but was a little helpless as one of the Joker's ungloved hands slid lower, under and mmmh... _Closer_ \-- the clown could feel the heat of the Batman's cock straining beneath his simple suit--- Thank the stars for the Simple Suit-- and he stroked his fingers against the tenting fabric, worming his digits between the bar and the Bat -- _Warmer_ \-- and it was perhaps a little infuriating ( _or would be later_ ) that the Clown was able to get his hand INTO his pants so easily... but the vigilante didn't have the ability to muster a complaint, his hips arching into those long fingers -- _Disco_.

"What was that?" The Joker purred, leaning over to lay against the Bat's back as he ground himself and fondled that thick prick. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to the back of the Bat's neck, dry humping him into the bar.

"Hnnh... Is this... _it_?" The Batman managed, head rolling back as he ground down into his nemesis' accommodating hand and then back against him. Really, this push and shove of theirs ended when somebody abruptly finished first. They never really SPOKE of it, but at some point, the fighting progressed into pressing against one another longer, into lingering touches, hands placed in slightly inappropriate places, holding on for way too long, the way they pushed and shoved and pinned... It all built up with this exciting charge of energy... this tip-toeing around the passion that they both felt but failed to voice.

A laugh purred out of the clown and he pressed the side of his head against the Bat's, nudging him so he could get his mouth closer to his ear.  
"I'm going to fuck you, _tonight_."

"Hnnh..."

"I'm going to make you beg for me, Bats... I _know_ I can, I have my ways... _Trust me_..." The Joker breathed, fingers curling around the vigilante's prick and sliding down to the base and squeezing.

A choked sound left Batman and he pressed his cheek back against the bar, eyes squeezing shut. He goddamn well better and he ground back-- He could nearly feel the other's heart beating through his dick, he could feel how excited the clown was for him and it made him bite his lip and buck back.

" _Joker..._ You don't stand a chance..." The Batman growled out, face flushed beneath his cowl. God... this felt amazing, even being restrained, having the excuse of the chains keeping him down... He could feel the sweat beading at his temples, at the back of his neck and the vigilante let out a quiet sigh.

"Which pocket is the _goddamn_ lube in, Batman, I'll eat my hat if you don't have... _something_..." The clown rumbled, beginning to get distracted at how much he needed this, at how hard his dick was throbbing. His hand stayed still on his nemesis' prick as he started fiddling with the little pockets on the Batman's utility belt.

Bruce's eyes stayed squeezed shut and he mentally rifled through his belt, swallowing as he bucked back, almost lifting the man off of him with the powerful push from his thighs.

"Two... _ah_... from the middle on the left side, it will do..." He rasped out, sucking in a deep breath as the Joker lifted his hand from his dick and neglected him for a few moments.

"Jackpot! Oooohohoh boy, tonight, you are finally MINE!" The clown moaned, tearing open the packet of A&D ointment with his teeth and holding it in his mouth as he flung off the Bat's utility belt. That ghastly thing filled with toys... at least it was useful this time.

Ohhh.. he'd have to thank Harley for this after all and the Joker bit his bottom lip as he curled his fingers down around the elastic of the Bat's manties and yanked them gracelessly as far down as the chains would permit-- OH for _Christsakes_... even the Batman's ASS had _incredible_ definition.

" _Seriously?_ What do you do when you're not fighting me, work out?" The Joker murmured around the foil packet, his bare hands hesitated with finger-wiggling anticipation over the Bat's exposed ass. Oh... How perfect was he? And though he'd only ever (And just recently flesh to flesh, actually) felt the Batman's cock, he was sure that was Renaissance-grade perfect as well.

"Pretty much..." The Batman rumbled as goosebumps rose across his exposed skin and he muffled a groan into his bottom lip as the Joker pressed his tented slacks against his ass. Oh fuck... was this actually going to happen? Like, really?

A pang of panic struck him but the Batman steeled himself... This was the game they played, this... was always a possibility but that was what made it so thrilling. The only true unplesantry would be having to hear, (probably for the rest of his life) that he had been taken by the Joker first... Another shudder of excitement and Bruce dropped his head heavily to the bar.

 _"Hurry."_ He growled out, his almost exposed dick caught on the spandex of his batsuit and it was an infuriating kind of neutral friction.

"So... needy..." The clown murmured around the packet, hands leaving that solid body again as he opened the front of his slacks, quick with his belt, faster with his button and fly. His dick was heavy against his Batman print boxers and looking down at the sight of his Batman-themed cock bobbing against the very Batman he wanted to fuck-- Bat-ass... _Oh_ , this was heaven.

Hell, he'd have to buy Harley some flowers or something...

Wiping his brow, the Joker thumbed his boxers down the rest of the way, purple slacks pooling around his knees and he grazed his bare dick against the other man.

"Mmhhh... Look who is ready..." The clown purred, watching the head of his cock slide against the crack of his Batman's ass. He felt fucking DELIRIOUS.

 _"Joker..."_ The vigilante growled out, voice hoarse as he squared his hips, pressing himself back, ready. He was fucking ready and he'd be damned if he'd let the clown take too long.

Fortunately for him, he'd pitched his voice just right to shock the madman's mouth open, the packet falling out and landing on the small of Batman's back as the Joker trembled with excitement.

"Okay, _okay._.. Patience is a virtue, isn't it?" He asked with a tip of his head, feeling like he was going in slow motion as he picked up the packet of ointment and squeezed it onto his fingers.

 _"Not one of mine..."_ Bruce rasped out, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to grind his dick against the bar, as he tried to grind back against the other man.

The Joker barked out a laugh at that, hand sliding around his cock and a fever-pitched giggle left him as he coated his prick, making it look wet and shiny and picturesque even!

Bruce let out a groan that sounded like it was teetering on annoyed but snapped his mouth shut as the taller man's prick slapped against his ass cheek.

"Mmmh... ya know... I always pictured it like this... Maybe you had a little less _mask_ on..." The Joker rumbled as he began to rut against the Batman's ass crack, the assistance of the lubricant allowing his cock to slide between those cheeks-- almost caressing the painfully hot aperture.

"Aah..." The Batman gasped, back flexing as he lifted his head from the bar and tried his damnedest to not tense up. This wasn't his first rodeo... Oh, hell no. 

He was Bruce _Goddamn_ Wayne, he'd been sleeping around since he was a disgruntled teenager... But he didn't bottom very often and he certainly hadn't ever gotten intimate with one of his nemeses... Let alone his Arch -- and arch he did, mashing his hips back against the Joker, who let out a surprised yelp and both hands went to pin the Batman's pelvis down to the bar.

"You are SO **NEEDY**!!" The Joker laughed out, his eyelids lowering as he gazed at that ass fondly and ground against him. "Frankly, it'd be pathetic if it weren't so endearing..." He murmured, raising a hand from the other man's hip to slap at and leave a red hand print on his right ass cheek.

Bruce sucked in a breath at that, trying to look back over his shoulder at the other but getting distracted by the feeling of the Joker reaching beneath him again and grabbing his dick, hard. He lay his face on the bar, gazing at the fish tank through lidded eyes and was able to make out the faint reflection of the other man looming over him.

For _fuckssake_.. it was even arousing just to LOOK at, knowing that they were moments away from finally fucking doing it.

Batman bucked back and felt the first two inches of the man he said he hated with every fiber of his being, press taut against his asshole and he sucked in another gasp as he focused on not clenching, not doing anything but breathing and spreading his thighs as much as he could to make everything as... smooth as possible.

The look on the Joker's face in the reflection of the fish tank was something he couldn't put into words. Bruce stared, open-mouthed as the Joker hunched over him, he could see the clown trembling, see how wide his eyes were, how there wasn't any teasing on his face, oh no, he was as desperate to do this as Batman was and it made the vigilante relax a fraction, his hips shifting an inch and the Joker slipped in three more.

" ** _OHGOD_**!" The clown gasped out, eyebrows nearly at his hairline as he shifted onto his toes and shoved into his Batman the last three and a half inches to the hilt. He was... so tight. So hot. The Joker shook his head, reaching one hand up to wipe the sweat back from his forehead into his electric green hair and then he slapped his hand back down to the Batman's exposed hip, pulling him closer so he could roll his hips and grind deeper.

Bruce shuddered again, eyes barely open as he stared at the Joker in the reflection of the fish tank... This was all so surreal and as the clown started to roll into him, it felt even more like fantasy than it did reality.

A _'haaah!'_ of a pant left the Joker's mouth and he rolled his head back, staring up at the heavens for a moment before looking back down to where his cock had disappeared into Batman's body.

Christ, it was almost too much to look at but... _Oooof_... what a sight... The clown pulled back, still watching his prick, watching it slide out and then back in, out and back in as deep as physics would allow... it was intoxicating and he stared at his hips pistoning slowly as if he was watching somebody else fuck. It was mesmerizing and the little noises that Batman was permitting himself were... oh _those_ were to be committed to memory for life.

Let him be lobotomized and only remember this moment now, he'd be a happy loon, that's for damn sure.

He shouldered out of his jacket as he fucked slow, but deep, pulling at his tie as he swallowed thickly.

Hell, this was so... so much he couldn't even muster something wise to say; his fingers quick at his buttons. The shirt didn't come off but hung open and the goldenrod fabric swayed as he smashed into his Batman, finally reaching back under him as a courtesy.

Nobody could ever say that the Joker wasn't a considerate man.

Okay, _well, tons_ of people could say that, but Batman, currently, was not one of them.

Bowing on the bar, the Batman lifted up a little bit, hips rising off of the wood support as he gave his nemesis a little more room to handle his dick. Closing his mouth, Bruce swallowed, his lips wet from open mouthed panting and he kept his gaze on the Joker, barely able to focus on him and his hand and his prick but managing some kind of happy medium.

The clown glanced at the back of the Bat's head, noticing idly where he was looking and then inadvertently met his gaze in the fish tank, watching Batman's mouth fall back open and the Joker couldn't help but think that this was just a masterpiece. They were art. They were GORGEOUS and he languished in rolling his hips forward and back, watching the way the Batman's body rocked back into his, trying to get him deeper.

"You **love** this, don't you..." The Joker whispered hotly, pressing his body flat against the vigilante, his hips rising and rocking over and over as he lay against his lover. Mmh, yes. YES! They were lovers now... oh, he'd have to brag.

Brag to Harley first, that little tart!

"I...nhhh.. _hate_ this... So... so _much_..." Batman groaned, his brow furrowed and eyes almost squeezed shut as he was brought closer and closer to his climax. This was... intense and that was an understatement.

"Yeah.... I-- _uhhh--nnh_ -hate it too, B-Batsy..." The Joker hissed against the side of his head, watching the other man's reaction in the reflection of the tank.

Batman arched again, tensing up as he began to tremble and clench.

The clown let out a clipped noise as if he was going to say something but his focus was drawn to the body beneath him, how the thick man was shuddering, tensing. The Joker could hardly shove himself into that vice-grip of a body, letting out a wail as his orgasm was drawn from him, like the Batman was pulling the semen from his scrotum, he clawed against one ass cheek, his other hand palming the cock that was wetting his hand with burst after burst of cum.

He was barely able to keep staring at the man beneath him in the reflection of the piranha tank, his mouth falling further open as he was taken back at how... incredible his Batman looked. Oh _God_... how would they ever be able to do anything but this again..?

The last shockwave vibrated through the Batman and the green haired cretin, the Joker's shirt hanging open, pants around his ankles now and he let out a satisfied laugh, unable just yet to pull himself out of the still shaking man beneath him.

"I think I won..." He rasped, laying against Batman's back, a dazed and adoring smile spread across his lips.

 _"Bullshit."_ Batman groaned out, clenching his ass around the prick still inside of him at the Joker yelped.

"Okay! Okay!! We.. _hnn_.. we're even this time..." He panted out, wiggling his semen covered fingers against the flesh they were trapped under. "Mmhn.." And he pulled his hand out from under his Batman, still watching him in the fish tank's reflection as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked at some of the jizz. 

"Oh, you're tasty too... _Big surprise_..." The clown murmured, hoping that he was maybe grossing out the man but finding himself trying to resist from getting aroused again as Batsy watched with rapt attention.

Oh... this was gonna be a thing, wasn't it?

The Joker watched the other man lick his bottom lip and he had to close his eyes, pulling out suddenly, his own teeth coming to his lip and he bit hard. Oh man... it would be too easy to just flip him over-- okay, no, it wouldn't be EASY, Batman weighed a fucking _ton_... but it would be worth the effort.

He blindly pulled up his boxers and slacks, eyes rounding as he stared at the Bat's asshole, at the evidence of what they'd just done and he shuddered, leaning down to kiss one cheek and smack the other.

"Hey!" Batman grunted, still unable (and unwilling) to move from the bar top.

"Mmmhh... Not sorry Bats...that was just..." He kissed his fingertips and expanded them in a little explosion before fastening his button and belt and zipping up his fly. " _Mwah!_ "

Inhaling sharply through his nose, it was now that the Bat was starting to feel some fatigue from the position he was in, coupled with his inability to flex his arms or spread his legs any further than they were.

"I mean... _Master class_ , Batsy..." The Joker bent down for a moment to pick up his tie and jacket, holding them over his shoulder as he gazed down at the naked-from-the-waist-down vigilante.

"Mmmh... _look at you_..." Another smack to the ass with his free hand and the sound it made was just about music.

  
Bruce grunted, needing another minute before he bounced back.

"Welp!!! Now that, **THAT** is over with..." The Joker turned on his heel, pausing for a second like he had earlier before moving back to the Batman's face and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ya know what Batsy? I _did_ win this round... _and I'm gonna get you again_." He purred into the other man's ear before whirling away from his spent Batman.

  
" _Really?_ " Bruce murmured, shaking his head as he strained against the chains a little. He could get out, oh, that would be no problem, it would just be a little longer than usual...

"Oh, _come on_ , baby! You're the Goddamn _Batman!_ You can get out of that if you want!" The Joker cackled, blowing a kiss with a little toodle-loo to the bare-assed man in grey and black before he sauntered off into the night.

 

 


End file.
